


手中鸟

by styx



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: 杰克·斯派诺得到了他的纹身、他头发里的黄貂鱼脊骨，还有一个念头。





	手中鸟

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Bird in the Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/185353) by [Carmarthen Juvenilia (Carmarthen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen%20Juvenilia). 



标题：手中鸟（《A Bird in the Hand》）  
  
原作：Carmarthen  
  
作者电邮：[caerfyrddin@gmail.com](mailto:caerfyrddin@gmail.com)  
  
作者博客：<http://carmarthen.dreamwidth.org>  
或：<http://carmarthen.livejournal.com>  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文地址：<http://carmarthen.livejournal.com/113773.html>  
或：<https://archiveofourown.org/works/185353>  
  
衍生派别：电影《加勒比海盗：黑珍珠号的诅咒》（《Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl》2003，又译《神鬼奇航：鬼盗船魔咒 / 魔盗王：决战鬼盗船 / 海盗船》）  
  
配对：鞋带比尔/杰克·斯派诺船长（强尼·德普）  
  
弃权申明：他们属于迪斯尼，不是我。真悲哀，因为我很想要位活蹦乱跳的海盗男友的。我不牟利，请甭起诉。  
  
等级：PG，因自家纹身和一点点同性恋的意思在里头。  
  
篡改：对电影的一小部分。  
  
警告：自家纹身，海盗行为，一点点同性恋的潜台词。  
  
摘要：杰克·斯派诺得到了他的纹身、他头发里的黄貂鱼脊骨，还有一个念头。  
  
收录：我自己的站（<http://thewritegirls.populli.net/carmarthen>）；其他的请问我要吧。  
  
作者注：第二遍通看的时候，我得出结论，杰克头发里那白白尖尖的玩意儿是黄貂鱼脊骨。我没有像样的图片来比对（我所能找到的图片都是①鹞鱼身上，因此没用；②根植于某些可怜家伙的血淋淋的解剖部分，在该如何处理踩上黄貂鱼的人的医学讨论中），不过确实是发现了这个[很棒的站](http://www.tpwd.state.tx.us/expltx/eft/gulf/cspecies/stingray.htm)，讲了一些黄貂鱼脊骨的历史用途。而且不知怎的我想起了鞋带比尔，还有杰克的纹身，并在我的考古学课堂上写了两页。某种程度上受到ladybee关于杰克的发饰的三部曲启发。（至于封面，见鬼，奥兰多·布鲁姆留胡子就是咋看咋不像样。哪怕是他在《凯利党》里的真胡子看起来都怪怪的。不过我尽力了。）  
感谢Adri和pearl_o的订正，让我轻松不少。  


  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆  
  
  
 **手中鸟**  
  
著：Carmarthen  
  
  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
鞋带比尔不刺纹身是因为他妻子以为他是位可敬的商船员，而可敬的商船员不干这种事。  
  
杰克·斯派诺不刺纹身是因为他不信任别人手持利器靠近他。但是有一晚，被从一艘荷兰商船上抢来的上等多米尼加朗姆酒灌得醉醺醺的，杰克来到了比尔的船舱。  
  
“一只鸟，”他说，大着舌头吐出这个词，冲自个儿的手臂含糊地比划着。  
  
“什么？”比尔问，从他用来计划第二天的航线的海图上抬起视线。  
  
“一只鸟，”杰克又说了一遍，更留意吐词清晰了一些，“在我的手臂上。一只麻雀。我要你来画。”他倾身向前，黑眼睛的漂亮面孔迫近比尔的。“来吧，伙计。我会让你瞅瞅我的衬衫底下。”他眨了眨一只黑眼睛，咧嘴一笑。提灯的光芒在他包金的牙齿上闪烁。  
  
“耶稣啊，杰克，”比尔说，皱皱鼻子，将几缕纠结的发缕从杰克脸上抹开。“你喝了多少？”  
  
杰克耸耸肩，肩膀优美的、近乎高雅的一下耸动。“不够多，伙计。”  
  
比尔叹了口气。“一只鸟又是怎么回事儿，那么？”  
  
杰克拖过一只凳子，在比尔的对面坐下。“我想要个纹身，”他说，“一只麻雀。”  
  
“等我们到了托吐加岛再说吧，”比尔说。“那儿有比我手艺好的人可以给你画。我画的任何鸟最后结果都倾向于像鲸鱼。”  
  
杰克没有笑，他摇摇头，系在发间的硬币一阵叮当作响。“我想要你来，威廉，”他说，幽暗双眼中突如其来的激烈被他酒醉含糊的嘶哑嗓音给微微冲淡了效果。自打头一遭邀请比尔加入他的船员队伍，他就再也没叫过他的教名。 _你不一定要加入的_ ，他那时说， _既然你已经结婚了。我们需要一位领航员，因为我们的上一个在一次风暴中掉到了海里。选择权在于你，威廉·特纳_ 。而比尔，知道自己在坐吃山空，也知道倘若他的妻子发现他成了海盗会心碎，仔细权衡过自个儿的选择，最终伸出了他的手。  
  
“好吧，”比尔说，叹了口气。“你最好脱掉衬衫。”比尔忙活着从随身物品里寻找他需要的用具；尽管在这上头不算专家，但他以前做过。黄貂鱼脊骨，削尖，酒精，墨水，几块用来沾血的破布。他力图不去自眼角余光里瞟着杰克。  
  
当比尔转身时，杰克已经懒洋洋地躺在了他的床上，自在得好似那是他自个儿的。比尔试图不去想太多，低声吼道，“敢把血流到我床上，我就干掉你，管你是不是船长。”  
  
杰克嗤笑了一下。“嗳，嗳，伙计。”  
  
“你想把你的麻雀纹在哪儿？”比尔问。  
  
杰克伸出他的右手。“这儿，”他说，指着他的前臂，接近肘弯处，就在他得自东印度公司的烙印上方。“我想要一只飞越海洋的麻雀。兴许背后衬一轮太阳。”  
  
“我不是米开朗琪罗，杰克，”比尔说。  
  
杰克耸耸肩。“你尽力吧，伙计。我相信那对我会是足够了。”  
  
比尔吃力地干咽了一下，抓起杰克的手臂，开始工作。杰克微微瑟缩了一下，但没怎么做声，只脸带着点坏坏的入迷表情注视着。  
  
当血流满他已刺过的部分，比尔抓起一块破布，倒了一些酒精在杰克的手臂上。杰克咒骂着，极富创意地。“你准备把我的胳膊搞掉吗？”他嘶着气，瞪着比尔。  
  
“闭上你的嘴，让我干活。”  
  
最终，比尔完成了，但他没有立刻放开杰克的胳膊，因为杰克正凝视着他，眼里带着股古怪的神情。  
  
“你是个好人，比尔·特纳，”杰克说，双手攥住比尔的衬衫前襟。“兴许好得不该过这种生活。”  
  
“我不后悔加入你，杰克，”比尔平静地说，用他的手覆上了杰克的双手。  
  
杰克张嘴似欲言，接着却痛得缩了一下。  
  
“我猜我们得把你的那只胳膊包扎起来，”比尔说着走了开去。他的膝盖因跪在铺板上而发疼，但他更担心杰克瞧见他的脸红，哪怕是在这么昏暗的光线下。  
  
“当然，”杰克自顾自喃喃道，从桌上抄起他的朗姆酒瓶，一番审视。“你干得很好，比尔，”他大声说道，当比尔小心翼翼地用一条大体干净的布条将他的手臂包扎起来时。“它几乎完全不像是鲸鱼。”  
  
比尔笑了起来。“你个疯子。”  
  
杰克耸耸肩。“不是我，伙计。疯狂的是除我之外的整个世界。”  
  
  
  
  


~完~


End file.
